The metabolism of chlordecone in man and animals is to be investigated. Comparisons of the rates of formation of chlordecone, chlordecone alcohol, and glucuronide conjugates of these will be studied in pigs, rats, rabbits, hamsters, mice, and gerbils. The role of lipoproteins in directing hepatic uptake and biliary excretion of chlordecone and its metabolites will be studied in isolated pig liver perfusions. Finally, the subcellular distribution in the liver of chlordecone and its metabolites will be investigated.